There is known a technology in which a light-emitting diode forming layer formed via an etching sacrificial layer on a GaAs substrate is transferred onto a silicon substrate.
A technology where a light-emitting diode forming layer is transferred onto a silicon substrate is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2005-012034.
More specifically, first, a groove for dividing a light-emitting diode forming layer formed via a sacrificial layer on a GaAs substrate into its respective light-emitting regions is provided. The sacrificial layer is exposed immediately below the groove.
Then, a dry film resist is bonded to the light-emitting diode forming layer. Further, a mesh support member formed of metal wire is bonded to the dry film resist.
After that, the resist except that located immediately below the metal wire is removed. Then, the sacrificial layer is etched by bringing an etchant into contact with the sacrificial layer via the mesh support member, whereby the GaAs substrate is separated from the bonded structure.
Further, after the GaAs substrate is separated, the light-emitting diode forming layer is bonded to a silicon substrate.
In this way, a light-emitting diode forming layer is transferred onto a silicon substrate.